Sakura no Hana
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Satu malam yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berubah, suatu hal yang bahkan tak sanggup ia pahami dengan nalarnya. Hanya dipermainkahkah dia dalam kisah ini? Menjadi boneka yang.../edited/BL,Y!RxH!R/Between hate or loving?or another?/Read and review please?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Nuramago milik Shiibasi Hiroshi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Fantasy, General, etc...**

**Pairing: Y!Rikuo/H!Rikuo**

**Warning : Misstypo(s), semi-canon, BL, and many more?**

**Beta by Lunaryu**

**Summary: ****Satu malam yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berubah, suatu hal yang bahkan tak sanggup ia pahami dengan nalarnya. Hanya dipermainkahkah dia dalam kisah ini? Menjadi boneka yang setelah bosan akan diabaikan, bahkan… dibuang?**

**~Prolog~**

Entah apa yang membawanya ketempat ini, di malam gelap dengan cahaya redup rembulan. Ditemani kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya yang selalu mekar. Suatu pemandangan yang entah harus dikatakan sendu atau… indah?

Lalu alasannya ke tempat ini?

Dia tidak tahu…

Ya... dia tidak tahu, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali….

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan langsung berlari ketempat ini? Bahkan, ia sampai lupa untuk mengenakan kacamatanya… membuat pandangannya sedikit buram. Apalagi dengan penerangan yang sangat minim, membuatnya merasa hampir seperti kelelawar…. Kali ini, tangannya bergerak, kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda pudar tampak bercahaya; terbang… menari bersama angin malam.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Entah apalagi hal aneh yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini. Pertama, ia bangun dan langsung berlari ke tempat ini tanpa alasan jelas.

Kedua, dia melihat entah visualisasi apa yang membuat para kelopak pudar itu bercahaya.

Dan sekarang, dia mendengar suara seseorang —yang mirip dengannya— begitu dalam dan tenang.

Setelah ini apalagi yang akan terjadi padanya?

Memfokuskan pandangannya di tengah cahaya remang-remang dari kelopak berwarna pudar yang ada di sekitarnya, ia melihat seseorang berdiri persis di samping pohon kokoh tempat para sakura tumbuh —penuh kharisma, dengan pandangan tenang dan tajam. Ini sudah kedua kalinya —setidaknya, kalau dia tidak salah ingat— mereka bertemu, sosok maskulin dengan bentuk rambut yang unik serta warna yang juga tak kalah unik. Gaya rambutnya, yang entah kenapa seakan bisa melawan gravitas, memiliki paduan warna setengah, atau mungin hanya sepertiganya, putih dan sisanya hitam. Pakaian yang ia kenalan pun sama dengan yang Rikuo kenakan.

"… tidak."

Rikuo berjalan beberapa langkah maju. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya 'kan?

Matanya terasa sakit saat ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya di tengah cahaya yang begitu temaram, membuat penglihatannya semakin buruk.

"Tak usah memaksakan dirimu."

Kalimat pendek yang terdengar seakan menjadi perintah untuknya berhenti dan…, ya…, tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia memang mebutuhkan itu. Matanya butuh istirahat….

Kemudian, kali ini pemuda berkulit pucat dengan gaya rambut uniknyalah yang berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya teratur, tidak terkesan terburu-buru atau dipelan-pelankan, hanya langkah yang tenang.

Sekarang jarak mereka hanya sekitar… kurang dari satu meter. Sepasang iris abu-abu kecoklatannya bertemu langsung dengan sepang iris merah darah yang begitu unik. Warna mata yang bagi kebanyakan orang mengantarkan ketakutan yang tak terhingga.

Namun, iris sewarna darah itu membuatnya begitu nyaman. Sungguh suatu rasa yang muncul tanpa alasan.

"_Nurarihyon_."

Lalu, sebuah telunjuk mendarat di bibirnya, membuat sepasang bibirnya yang kemerahan tertutup rapat.

"Aku adalah Nura Rikuo_, Nurarihyon_ selanjutnya."

Sebuah tatapan penuh ambisi menjadi tambahannya. Membuat sepasang bola matanya berubah sendu, lagi-lagi topik itu dibahas. Apa tidak cukup kata penolakan yang keluar dari mulutnya selama ini?

"Kau, bukan aku. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan penerus ketiga. Aku hanya mau hidu-"

"Kau dan aku satu, kita akan jadi penerus ketiga bersama."

Kali ini, sebuah tatapan datar dan mematikan. Kalau saja tatapannya disamakan dengan sebuah pedang, pasti akan jadi pedang tertajam di dunia.

"Tapi, aku manusia… dan para _yokai_ (siluman) seharusnya di pimpin oleh seorang _yokai_ juga. Itu berarti kau! Bukan aku."

Argumentasi yang sudah pasti ia yakini ditentang oleh pemuda di depannya, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu 'kan?

Dia hanya manusia, atau mungkin ¼ _yokai_?

Tapi sosok ¼ _yokai_-nya itu kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh itu bocah."

Beberapa langkah kemudian, dengan gaya khasnya dan tatapan yang semakin datar… dia semakin mendekat, hampir meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Menerawang jauh ke dalam, menembus batas yang ada…

Indahnya tarian kelopak sakura dan nyanyian malam menemani mereka…

Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan rasa sakit terasa begitu nyata mengerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Hawa panas juga terasa menguar dari tubuhnya. Yang pasti, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan perih, apalagi dibagian _bawah_. Oh… tak lupa dengan rasa pusing yang melengkapi penderitaannya. Bagus sekali.

Perlahan, mengumpulkan tenaga yang ia punya… atau mungkin yang tersisa, ia mencoba bangun, memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Ruangan dengan tembok putih, pintu geser putih dengan gambar sakura, lemari pakaian… serta perangkat lainnya...

Ini kamarnya.

Yah, suatu pemandangan yang setiap hari dia temui. Namun, kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukannya semalam dia ada di taman belakang, berdebat dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi?

Tapi…? Sudahlah.

Mungkin itu hanya bunga tidur karena terlalu kelelahan akhir-akhir ini…

Menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya, memakai kaca matanya yang tergeletak persis di sebelah futonnya, lalu mencoba berdiri walau dia sendiri tidak yakin sanggup. Setidaknya, mencoba lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berdiri, dan dia sadar, seluruh tubuhnya memang benar-benar sakit. Pusing yang dia rasakan juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepasang kakinya yang tertutup yukata juga gemetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku…?"

Pertanyaan yang ganjil.

Tangannya bergerak meraih media terdekat yang bisa dijadikan penyanggah tubuhnya. Sepertinya, absensinya yang tidak pernah ternodai tulisan A, I, ataupun S, untuk hari ini harus harus sedikit ternoda dengan munculnya huruf S.

Dengan tubuh yang 'berdiri-saja-susah' seperti ini, mustahil untuknya pergi ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran. Yang ada, belum sampai pelajaran dimulai, dia sudah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dan akhir-akhirnya akan dipulangkan ke rumah.

Bersandar ditembok, sekali lagi… ia sadar kalau punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit saat tersentuh sesuatu. Seperti ada luka sayatan atau mungkin cakaran atau apapun. Yang pasti, terasa perih saat punggungnya bergesekan dengan dalaman yukata tidurnya.

"Akh- sakit…!"

Langkah pertama, dia jadi merasa seperti seorang yang kakinya retak. Padahal baru langkah kecil, tapi rasanya seperti dipukul dengan besi.

Langkah kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya, sensasi yang ia rasakan tidak jauh dari langkah pertamanya. Menyakitkan….

Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan sampai tubuhnya –seluruh tubuhnya sakit? Seakan-kan semuanya terasa remuk….

Setelah usaha keras, kini dia sudah sampai di luar wilayah pribadinya, dan tak ada satupun makhluk yang ia temui. Masih terlalu pagi, sepertinya….

Tertatih, dia tetap berusaha berjalan untuk mencari mahluk hidup atau roh atau setengah-setengah. Yang pasti, sesorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Sampai di depan pintu yang lumayan jauh dari kamarnya, dia mendengar sesuatu yang agak _aneh_.

"Aduh~ sakit…"

Suara yang terdengar kesakitan?

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan Yuki Onna."

Sekarang disusul oleh suara maskulin yang dalam, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di dalam?

Setelah itu, sesuatu yang samar melintas di kepalanya.

"_Aaaa~ ARKHH…__ sa-sakit__!__"_

"_Tenanglah, akan lebih baik setelah ini…."_

Sesuatu, yang membuat kepalanya seakan mau meledak. Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum….

Keringat dingin mulai tampak mengalir dari keningnya, kulitnya memucat dan kali ini….

Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya.

BRUKKK

Dua orang sosok dengan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda keluar dari ruang itu, dan….

"RIKUO-SAMAAA?"

Susana tenang dini hari langsung berubah ramai dengan pekikan beberapa orang, atau siluman yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Jadi begini, Wakana_-sama_, waktu Zen-_sama_ mengobati saya –karena tidak sengaja kaki saya terkilir— tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Lalu ketika kami berdua keluar… Rikuo-_sama_ sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan badannya panas."

Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir, melaporkan secara kronologis apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu pada dua orang dihadapnnya.

Sang Nurarihyon dan ibu sang calon _N__urarihyon _selanjutnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat keadaan Rikuo-kun seburuk ini."

Dengan teratur, tangan sang ibu bergerak mengganti kompres yang ada di dahi puteranya. Warna kulit putranya kali ini hampir bisa disamakan dengan pucatnya kulit mahluk yang sudah tak bernyawa. Yang membedakan hanya suhu tubuh Rikuo yang sangat panas.

"Apa mungkin karena kelelahan?"

Kali ini sang kakek yang berasumsi, komandan tertinggi para yokai itu tampak berpikir.

Lama, hening, semuanya tampak khawatir perihal keadaan tuan muda mereka. Setidaknya, sampai akhirnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian mulai membuka sepasang matanya. Begitu lemah….

"Merah…_._"

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dengan sukses telah membuat semua orang dalam kamarnya bingung. _Merah_?

Suaranya begitu lirih dan lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja_,_ Rikuo-_kun_?"

Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara itu, suara ibunya….

"Unghh…."

Desahan ringan…, jawabannya begitu ambigu, tapi….

Yah... tanpa diberitahu pasti sudah terlihat dengan mata telanjang kalau keadaannya sangat buruk. Dengan wajah pucat dan suhu tubuhnya yang melampaui angka 39, bukan sesuatu yang terlihat sehat 'kan?

"_Okaa-san_, sudah menelpon ke sekolah dan memberitahu kalau kau tidak bisa masuk hari ini. ada yang kau inginkan?"

Rikuo menatap ibunya sendu, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Saat semuanya kembali menjadi gelap tadi...

Dia ingat….

…sesuatu yang… menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya sakit….

…dan hal yang membuat dadanya seakan teriris-iris….

"Bisa... tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Salah satu tangannya bergerak, menutupi wajahnya yang entah kenapa semakin pucat.

"Ta-tapi… Tuan Muda_,_An_-__…_,"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Rikuo. Kami akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Perintah seorang Nurarihyon adalah mutlak. Itu benar 'kan?

.

Sekarang… sendirian, entah apa hal itu yang membuatnya lega… atau ketakutan.

Ada rasa ketakutan besar yang kini melingkupi hatinya. Memori itu… hal yang membuat fisiknya seakan terhantam palu besi.

_Menakutkan…__._

Tetasan bening mulai keluar dari matanya… mengalir begitu pelan melewati pipinya.

_Itu cuma mimpi__…__kan?_

Dia hanya bisa berharap.

Namun, kenyataan berkata lain padanya….

Di seberang sana, dalam rimbunnya kelopak pudar yang bercahaya… sebuah kilat menyambar penuh penyesalan, di dalam sepasang mata merah.

-TBC

**A/N**

**Domo arigatou Kak Luna ^o^**

**Saya dapat banyak sekali pelajaran! Ne, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk seterusnya! **

**Mohon bantuannya untuk semua. Saran, kritik, dan masukan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, **

**Thanks for read and review please?**


	2. BAB 1 : 5QWhy

Apa yang kurasakan ini? Mengapa… ?

Mengapa aku selalu mengingat hal _itu_? Hal yang jelas tidak mungkin terjadi!

Aku- … aku dan _dia_ satu 'kan? Akan tetapi mengapa? Waktu itu….

**Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, begitu cepat terjadi, dan begitu cepat sirna….**

Merenung di balkon kamarku, menatap kelopak sakura yang terbang bersama angin pagi, percuma saja… aku tidak mendapat pencerahan sama sekali. Yang ada… _kejadian itu_ semakin kuat tertanam di otakku. Membuat keringat dingin mengucur secara teratur dari keningku.

Mengapa jadi begini?

Mengapa semuanya begitu membingungkan?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan satu pun jawaban rasional untuk masalahku?

Lalu mengapa… akhir-akhir ini _dia_ selalu muncul dalam mimpiku? Adakah yang bisa menjawab? Mengapa semuanya terasa ambigu?

**Nurarihyon no Mago © ****Shiibasi Hiroshi**

**-BAB 1: 5Q-Why?-**

**Rated : T**

**Beta by Lunaryu**

**Genre : H/C/Angst/General/Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural/etc….**

**Warning : semi-cannon, AT, contain of BL, shounen-ai, typo(s) inside and many more?**

_**As for my dream being somewhere**_

_**The shadow or shape are not visible**_

Mentari sudah kembali menduduki tahtanya, menyinari seluruh pelosok kota Ukiyoe dengan sinar hangatnya. Tak terkecuali _Main House of Nura Clan_, rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang hampir seluruh penghuninya adalah _yokai, _jugaterasa hangat karena sinar sang mentari.

Semua penghuninya juga terlihat bahagia… ah~ tidak, tidak semuanya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap pada bagian atas dan warna hitam di bagian bawah tampak murung memandang kelopak sakura yang terbang terbawa angin.

Beberapa kali helaan nafas keluar dari indra penciumannya, gerak-geriknya pun tampak tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang… _mengganjal._

Dengan pakaian santai-yukata panjang yang dibiarkan agak longgar pada bagian atas, mengekspos bagian dadanya yang cukup bidang dengan sempurna. Walaupun ada beberapa luka sayatan di sana, seperti luka _gigitan_. Entahlah… sudah tidak begitu jelas.

Yang pasti, wajahnya kelihatan sangat murung… dengan mata sayu, bibir cemberut, dan kepala menunduk. Sudah sangat jelas 'kan?

Tanpa disadari oleh sang pemuda, dua sosok manusia-atau mungkin _yokai_… memperhatikannya dari jauh. Terlihat jelas kalau dua mahluk itu menunjukkan raut khawatir pada objek perhatian mereka.

"Menurutmu Master kenapa?"

Yang berambut coklat panjang memulai pembicaraan, berbisik pelan pada gadis berambut 'unik' di sampingnya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng, menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Entahlah… sejak Rikuo-_sama_ pingsan, dia jadi suka menyendiri dan merenung. Master juga lebih sering menunjukkan raut wajah murung sejak itu."

Gadis muda itu menjawab seadanya, setidaknya hanya itu yang dia dapatkan dari hasil pengamatannya. Karena memang _sejak kejadian itu_ sang master –Rikuo jadi lebih pendiam, pemurung, penyendiri, dan semakin suka merenung.

Apalagi sejak mereka tahu, ada banyak luka sayatan, lecet, lebam, dan beberapa bekas gigitan di punggung dan dada master mereka, dan hal itu semakin ganjil karena master mereka sama sekali tidak mau buka mulut perihal luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Nurarihyon-sang kakek yang biasanya bisa dengan mudah mengetahui-apa-yang-terjadi-pada-cucunya bahkan menyerah.

"Kuharap Master baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu berujar lirih, menatap sendu pemuda yang masih merenung-entah-apa-itu dalam kesendiriannya.

"Yah, semoga saja… dengan begitu kau juga tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Yuki-Onna."

Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul tanpa diperintah di pipi putih Yuki-Onna. Menatap sanksi wanita berambut panjang di sampingnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Kejourou."

.

.

Berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor rumahnya yang luas(baca : sangat luas). Dengan ramah membalas sapaan setiap _yokai_ yang menyapanya. Sudah 4 hari ini dia tidak pergi untuk menimba ilmu, dan walaupun begitu… kondisinya belum bisa kembali seratus persen. Masih bisa ia rasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku akan dapat tugas menumpuk sepertinya."

Dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan, pemuda beriris _grayish-brown _itu berujar. Tangan kanannya bergerak memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing mengingat setumpuk tugas yang-sepertinya- akan ia dapatkan dari sekolah.

Berjalan-jalan, yang dia lakukan lebih mirip mondar-mandir mengeliling rumahnya dan berakhir kembali ke kamarnya. Menggeser pintu kayu di depannya, melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sebenarnya dia juga bingung mau melakukan apa, kalau mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya… dia pasti akan lebih memilih berbaring diatas _futon(1)_. Tapi kalau begitu sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akan semakin terasa… lalu dia harus bagaimana?

Duduk di atas _tatami_(2) yang menjadi alas kamarnya, menatap-memperhatikan kamarnya dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari kegiatan sebelum ibunya datang dan memaksanya makan bubur encer yang kadang membuatnya mual.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa memakan makanan biasa-nasi- tapi tetap saja, ibunya terus membawakan semangkuk bubur encer untuk menu makannya.

"Uuhh- masih sakit~."

Sang pemudapun mengerang pelan, memilih berbaring di atas _futon_-nya dengan bagian punggung di atas.

"_Baka(3)_!"

Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, umpatan-yang-entah-untuk-siapa terdengar jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Sosok itu kembali terbayang di benaknya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggiggit bibir bawahnya. Terasa sakit jauh di dalam dirinya….

Salah siapa sebenarnya semua ini?

Jujur saja dia- dia benar-benar masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang telah terjadi malam itu.

Kalau dia bisa, ingin dia kunci rapat-rapat memori itu. Akan dia gembok dan dia buang kuncinya jauh-jauh…

Sayangnya itu hanya bisa menjadi angan semata, jelas saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sangat jelas kalau hal itu tidak mungin ia lupakan. Semuanya terlalu jelas terbayang dalam otaknya, menghantui hari-harinya.

"Sebenarnya… mengapa? Mengapa kau _lakukan itu_?"

Bermonolog dalam sepi, otaknya sudah benar-benar buntu untuk menemukan titik terang.

.

Cahaya rembulan dalam sepinya malam, sebuah visualisasi menenangkan sekaligus _mengerikan_. Dengan deru angin malam yang bergerak perlahan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak berwarna pucat dengan anggunnya. Seakan-akan mereka menari bersama di bawah cahaya minimalis sang rembulan.

Di atas batang kekar sang penaung sakura, seorang pemuda duduk. Matanya menerawang jauh pada sang dewi malam, sebuah benda berbentuk piring kecil yag biasa digunakan untuk meminum _sake_ ada dalam genggamnnya. Berisikan cairan bening yang menampakan bayangan sosoknya yang tenang- walau ada sesuatu yang lain dalam rautnya. Sebuah kilat tipis di sepasang iris merahnya. Kilat kesedihan….

"Mengapa aku bisa sampai lepas kendali seperti _itu_?"

Bisiknya pelan, menggumamkan perasaannya lirih.

_Mengapa?_

Hanya kata itu yang memenuhi otaknya belakangan ini, mengapa dan mengapa?

Hanya satu kata tanya yang membuat hati bajanya dilanda pengeroposan mendadak.

_Mengapa?_

Kemudian hanya kata itu… setaip kali dia mengingat _sosoknya_ hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Wajah lugu, kulit putih yang berubah kecoklatan karena terbakar mentari, senyum yang tulus tanpa sebuah paksaan, keluguan yag ada dalam _dirinya_, semua tentang** bocah itu.**

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya."

.

.

Sepasang matanya sama sekali tak mampu terpejam, seberapa pun mengantuknya ia matanya seakan tak mendukung untuk terpejam. Membuat rasa kantuk terus menderanya dan mengakibatkan kepalanya pusing.

"Uhk- menyebalkan."

Mengeluh pelan, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu, iapun mengela nafas panjang.

Lagi-lagi dia mengingat _hal itu_.

Terbayang jelas, menari-nari di otaknya. Huh- lama-lama dia bisa gila kalau begini-

_SINGGGGG_

Entaha kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai tengkuknya. Hawa yang- _sungguh ia tidak sanggup untuk jelaskan_. Jangan bahas soal bahasa, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mendudukan dirinya, matanya menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok kamarnya. Memperhatikan secara detail tanpa melewatkan satu titik pun.

"…_sakura no hana_(4)?"

Kerutan tipis muncul di pelipisnya, darimana asalnya bau ini?

_Shouji_(5) kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, disusul dengan masuknya beberapa kelopak merah muda pucat yang kini berjatuhan di atas _tatami_ yang menjadi alas kamarnya.

Badannya menegang, menatap lurus- menolak untuk melihat _apa _berikutnya yang akan datang melewati pintu. Dia tidak mau tahu…

"Hn, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, dia belum siap untuk mendengar _suara itu_ lagi, belum siap untuk mendapat tatapan dalam jenis apapun dari sepasang _ruby_ merah itu. Tidak… dia benar-benar tidak siap, dan tidak ingin-

"Soal _malam itu_."

Tubuhnya semakin menegang, sepasang tangannya mengepal erat. Sekarang ketakutan yang mendalam merambati dirinya, menghujam kalbunya.

"A- aku… aku tidak ingat!"

Memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab, memejamkan erat sepasang kristalnya. ada Sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak dalam dirinya. Jauh di dalam sana….

"Jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Semakin erat mengepalkan jemarinya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kukunya menancap di daging telapaknya. Apapun, siapapun… bisakah bawa dia keluar dari situasi ini?

Suara baritone tenang yang membuatnya semakin jatuh pada hal bernama **dilemma**.

"Buka matamu."

Telinganya masih normal dan dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin erat memejamkan matanya, dalam hati dia sungguh berharap indra pendengarannya **dilumpuhkan**.

"Buka matamu."

Lagi- suara baritone itu membuat seluruh bulu romanya berdiri. Dia takut, sangat ketakutan…

Membuka matanya, menatap sanksi pada sosok yang ada di kamarnya, Rikuo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Be- berhenti."

Cairan merah keluar melalui celah kecil akibat gigitannya yang terlalu kuat.

"Berhenti."

Sekali lagi, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

_Jangan…! Jangan terlalu dekat… jangan lagi_.

Menundukan kepalanya, menatap selimut _futon_-nya.

Mengidahkan, perkataan itu seakan menjadi tantangan, membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mendekat. Dia ingin, ingin menatap wajah itu… lagi. Menyentu-

"BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

_Mengapa?_

Mengapa dia tidak boleh mendekat? Apa yang salah?

Menghentikan langkahnya, sepasang iris abu-abu gelap itu menatap merah darahnya. Dua warna yang sangat kontras bertemu….

"Ja- jangan… jangan mendekatiku."

Suaranya melirih, ada sebuah luka di sana. Dalam sepasang kristalnya….

"Mengapa?"

Dan kini, ia lontarkan sebuah kata yang selalu memenuhi otaknya. _Mengapa?_

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada balasan. Hanya sebuah isakan pelan yang berlanjut dengan turunnya cairan bening dari sepasang _black-grayish_.

Memilukan….

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan- tidak, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi diantara kita."

Mencoba mengungkapkan sebuah kalimat panjang yang jelas berisi kebohongan. Menutupi kenyataan dengan selaput tipis yang rapuh bernama _ketakutan_.

"…lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku-"

Mengunci bibirnya rapat, membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk… mengapa? Mengapa dia jadi begitu penakut?

_There's nothing more frightening…_

…_than losing something you've obtained_

Mendekat, memeluk tubuh tegang pemuda di atas _futon_. Waktu itu memang _kesalahannya_….

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang hampir tidak pernah ia ucapkann dengan mulutnya, kata ya-

"Lepaskan…! Jangan-… jangan seperti ini."

_Sakit…_

Benar-benar sangat sakit….

Apa ini definisi _rasa sakit_ yang sebenarnya? Mengapa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat tertebas _katana_(6) oleh musuhnya? Mengapa jauh lebih perih daripada luka yang ia dapat saat bertarung? Mengapa?

Mengalir teratur, semakin banyak… cairan bening itu membasahi _yukata_(7) tidurnya, membuat pandangannya sedikit buram karena terlalu banyak yang keluar.

Dia tahu, dia bisa merasakan kenyamanana tersendiri dalam pelukan ini. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan, sesuatu yang entah kenapa ia rindukan.

Ta- hanya saja…dia merasakan yang lain, _rasa takut_. Ketakutan yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan.

Melonggarkan kepalannya… bisa ia rasakan perih di sana. Salahkan dirinya untuk hal itu….

"Kumohon…."

Suaranya serak, mengeluarkan sebuah permintaan penuh permohonan.

Enggan… dia tahu hatinya enggan, dia tahu dia tidak rela, tak mau untuk melepaskan pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Mempertahankan posisinya, mencium helaian coklat yang menjadi mahkota kepala itu.

Rasa yang ia miliki adalah sebuah rasa yang tidak bisa diberi batas. Sebuah rasa khusus yang hanya diberikannya pada satu orang… sebuah rasa tanpa batasan yang bisa bertumbuh dan semakin besar kapan saja. Tanpa memiliki batas… tak ada garis ambang untuk rasanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini."

Membalas dengan sebuah permohonan, bisikkan pelan yang tenang… penuh akan esensi yang menekan.

Kaku, tubuhnya kaku… ia tak sanggup melakukan pergerakan apapun. Permohonan itu meluluhkannya, meluluhkan hatinya. Tapi tidak dengan tangisnya… nyayian _penyayat_ hati terus terlantun merdu dari sepasang bibirnya.

"Kenapa tubuhmu tegang?"

"Aku takut."

Kembali mempererat kepalannya, sesuatu bergejolak hebat jauh di dalam sana. Gejolak kuat yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami.

"Ku mohon… jang- jangan seperti ini."

Menurut, melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dia tahu… secercah luka telah tertoreh dalam kalbunya.

"Kau tahu bocah…"

Menggantung ucapannya, pemuda dengan aroma sakura menguar dari tubuhnya duduk di sebelah futon. Menatap intens lawan bicaranya.

"_Aishiteru_(8)."

Sepasang bola matanya membulat sempurna, mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menoleh ke samping. Pendengarnnya tidak salah'kan? Apa yang tadi didengarnya itu _nyata 'kan_?

Dan sebuah raut lembut dengan senyum tipis menyambutnya.

+To Be Continued

* * *

><p>(1): Perangkat tidur tradisonal jepangtempat tidur lantai khas jepang.

(2) : Tikar khas jepang yang terbuat dari jerami yang ditenun.(Wikipedia)

(3): Bodoh

(4): Bunga Sakura

(5): Pintu geser khas Jepang

(6): Pedang

(7): Jenis kimono yag dibuat dari bahan kain katun tipis tanpa pelapis/Kimono nonformal.(Wikipedia)

(8): Aku mencintaimu/I love you/I luph you

**A/N : beberapa kata yang nyempil ditengah diambil dari lirik englishnya Sunshine dan Fast Forward karya Monkey Majik. Op 1 dan 2-nya Nuramago**

Arigatou untuk yang sudah review dan membaca fic ini! ini sudah update dan semoga anda semua suka, yosh, sampai jumpa chep berikutnya~


End file.
